


Stay (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Werewolves 101 (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Writer Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek pasa una mano por el pecho desnudo de Stiles, y se estremece ante el calor contra el ligero escalofrío de la habitación. —¿Necesitas algo mas? ¿Más ropa? ¿Menos ropa?—Técnicamente sería menos... uy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Werewolves 101 (Traduccion) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918369
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222198) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



—¿Estás bien?

Stiles tira de las restricciones, que solo dan lo suficiente para que no le corten la circulación pero no lo dejen salir. Que es perfecto —Sí. Estoy bien. Verde.

Derek pasa una mano por el pecho desnudo de Stiles, y se estremece ante el calor contra el ligero escalofrío de la habitación. —¿Necesitas algo más?¿Más ropa? ¿Menos ropa?

—Técnicamente, sería menos... ow. —El pulgar de Derek se desliza sobre el lugar que había pellizcado, y luego su mano vuelve a alisar su estómago. —No, estoy bien. —Solo está en sus boxers, y hace suficiente calor en la habitación para que no necesite nada más. —Totalmente verde.

—Genial. —Y luego se sienta en la silla junto a la cama con los pies apoyados hacia arriba, por lo que apenas pasan los pies de Stiles, levanta su portátil y comienza a escribir.

Están allí por un minuto, Stiles respirando a través del placer y un poco de pánico de estar atado a la cabecera, atado a los muslos de la cama, Derek escribiendo, y luego pregunta: —¿Es esto?

Derek pone los ojos en blanco para poder mirar a Stiles, aún escribiendo, lo que sería más impresionante si Stiles no hiciera lo mismo para asustar a la gente. —¿Perdona?

Stiles trata de encogerse de hombros, lo que realmente no sucede porque, hey, atado. —Quiero decir, no es que no me guste estar atado, pero solo estás ... escribiendo. Ni siquiera estás admirando mi increíble físico o algo así.

—Estoy ocupado.

Stiles flexiona su dedo del pie lo suficiente como para tocar el pie de Derek. —Tu eres mi novio; ¿no debería ser tu máxima prioridad adorar mis abdominales que no están del todo ahí porque yo no trabajo lo suficiente?

—No—. Y luego vuelve a escribir.

Y Stiles sabe que este era el plan, pero Stiles no es conocido por dejarlo lo suficientemente bien solo, incluso con su mente empezando a apagarse porque _no tiene nada que hacer_ , así que solo dura unos tres minutos antes de empujar a Derek de nuevo. —Hey.

—Si sigues hablando, te voy a amordazar.

El calor lo atraviesa, y él pregunta: —¿En serio? —Con mucho más anhelo de lo que había pensado.

Derek lo mira por un segundo, luego se levanta y pasa por un lugar donde puede ver cómo levanta la cabeza. Y luego él camina hacia atrás, y santa mierda, eso es una mordaza en su mano. —No he usado esto en nadie más, y ha sido esterilizado. ¿Color?

—Verde. Y tienes esto para ... mmph. —La pelota está colocada en su boca, amortiguando lo que iba a decir, y luego las manos de Derek son suaves detrás de su cabeza, asegurándola y cambiando la sujeción para que no se clave en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stiles. —Santa mierda, —trata de decir, pero sale como un simple ruido, y santa mierda.

—Asiente, si estás bien—. Stiles asiente, porque sí, esto está bien. Esto está más que bien. Esto es, incluso con el hecho de que esto hará que le duela la mandíbula y el pequeño dolor que siempre está en su hombro, esto es fantástico. Más de lo que había pensado que sería, antes de que Derek lo amordazara para que dejara de entrar en pánico. Porque una de las razones por las que le gusta que lo detengan es que no tiene que hacer nada, y cuando está amordazado no necesita hablar.

Derek toca una mano al lado de su cara. —Sal de tu cabeza.

Stiles asiente de nuevo, aunque no es tan fácil, y Derek vuelve a sentarse y levanta su portátil, apoyando sus pies en la cama. Pero ahora están más cerca de los pies de Stiles, y él dice: —Si necesitas que te quite la mordaza, toca dos veces. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Stiles flexiona su pie dos veces, golpeándolo contra el de Derek, y Derek le sonríe. Lo que lo hace sentir cálido por dentro, como cuando hace algo para ayudar a la manada, y le devuelve la sonrisa. —Si necesitas salir de todo, toca tres veces. Pruébalo. —Stiles lo hace. —Está bien, bien. Y soy serio sobre esto. Si necesitas salir, no entres en pánico. Golpea ligeramente. No hay vergüenza en ello.

Stiles golpea una vez para demostrar que entiende, porque lo hace, realmente lo hace, y la única razón por la que no había tocado cuando estaba en pánico era porque no había recordado que había una manera de hacerlo, y Derek se inclina. Adelante para descansar una mano en su tobillo, solo brevemente, solo un toque de calor. Y luego vuelve a escribir.

Stiles quiere decir algo de nuevo, esta vez, excepto que no puede, no puede moldear físicamente las palabras, no puede hacer que su boca se mueva para formar los sonidos que quiere decir, y de alguna manera ahora no lo hace. Parece que vale la pena el esfuerzo, vale la pena averiguar cómo hacer que los sonidos tengan sentido para que Derek pueda saber lo que está tratando de decir, así que simplemente lo deja pasar, y eso se siente bien, de alguna manera, como si hubiera una cosa menos en su garganta, detrás de sus hombros, en la presión de su columna vertebral, y hay demasiadas cosas allí, normalmente, pero ahora no hay nada, está vacío, sus manos están vacías y no tiene nada que hacer y no hay nadie que tenga que salvar.

Y Derek lo protegerá si lo necesita, porque Derek puede, porque Derek no tiene una Allison o un Isaac o una Kira, y tal vez Stiles es la Allison de Derek, excepto que se va, así que tal vez sea el Allison de Derek Allison más Kira, y tal vez salvará a Stiles cuando lo necesite. Tal vez no hará que Stiles se salve a sí mismo.

Y se siente como si se hubiera ido otra pieza, y Stiles se hundió un poco más en el colchón, y piensa que sus ojos están cerrados pero que realmente no le importa, y solo está respirando, ahora, eso es todo lo que está haciendo, eso es todo lo que él hace. Necesita hacerlo, y ahora, finalmente, puede dejarlo ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles comienza a despertarse (¿dormirse? Ya no está muy seguro de las direcciones, y cree que esto podría estar flotando, pero quizás se está ahogando) cuando su primera pierna se deshace. Pero no quiere despertarse, porque significa vida y palabras y pensamientos y tener que hacer cosas, por lo que cierra los ojos con fuerza porque tal vez si no mira no tendrá que hacer nada.

Pero hay una mano en su otra pierna, entonces, y luego es libre también, y la mano que pasa sobre su pierna se siente bien, y los labios contra ella, y puede hundirse un poco hacia atrás porque es cálido y seguro y _Derek_. Pero luego hay manos detrás de su cabeza y en su mandíbula y se le retira la mordaza con saliva que sale de su boca y de sus labios y se siente vacío y un poco frío.

—Shh, shh. —Labios lo tocan, brevemente, y él quiere mover los suyos, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, y luego hay dedos en sus muñecas, tirando de una de las cuerdas y frotando, y no lo hace. No quiere hacer nada, él no quiere moverse, así que deja que Derek lo mueva, porque quiere hacer lo que Derek quiere, y sabe que Derek no lo lastimará. Y luego su otra mano también es libre, y Derek está diciendo algo. —Te voy a dar un poco de agua. ¿Puedes sentarte?

Stiles no está seguro de cuál es la dirección correcta, exactamente, y no está seguro de si puede moverse, y trata de decir eso, pero su boca no funciona correctamente, por lo que no sale como palabras. Pero Derek quiere que él haga más que palabras, y él quiere, pero su mandíbula duele, y está rígida, y no puede imaginar cómo decirlo y...

—Shh, está bien. —Las manos de Derek están en su espalda, moviéndolo, y luego su espalda está contra la cabecera y hay un vaso en sus labios, él traga y el agua se siente bien. —¿Estás bien?

—Mmhmm.

—Bueno. ¿Te duele la mandíbula? ¿Quieres que me lleve un poco de dolor?

Stiles piensa que podría haber una respuesta a esto, pero no está seguro, y no está seguro de cómo responder, así que solo dice —Mmm, —porque es una respuesta.

Los dedos de Derek tocan su mandíbula, ligeros y cálidos. —Bueno. Si quieres que lo haga, házmelo saber.

Stiles lo hará, o cree que lo hará, todo lo que pueda pensar en este momento, lo cual no es mucho, porque la mayor parte de su cerebro todavía está flotando o ahogándose o un poco de ambos, y su cabeza es pesada, por lo que se apoya contra Derek, pero se pasa su hombro y termina en su pecho, y es un buen pecho, y Stiles se gira para poder saborearlo porque sabe bien y se agita debajo de su lengua.

Hay una mano contra su mejilla, solo le toca, y se siente bien, y hace calor, pero el resto de él está frío, ahora tiembla, porque está saliendo del lugar cálido en su cabeza y está casi desnudo y la habitación está fría y todos sus músculos están temblando y saltando bajo su piel.

—Hey. —La mano se mueve de su cara a su cuello, luego inclina su cabeza hacia arriba, y Stiles abre los ojos lo suficiente como para ver la cara de Derek borrosa encima de él. —¿Tienes frío?

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, o intenta hacerlo, su cabeza se mueve contra el pecho de Derek, y Derek se ríe un poco. Que es un buen sonido. Stiles quiere más de ese sonido. —Wow, estás fuera de eso.

Stiles hace que su cabeza vuelva a asentir. —L’siento.

—No lo estés, te ves hermoso de esta manera, con los labios bienaventurados, cálidos y brillantes y confiados. Porque confías en mí, como un buen chico, ¿no?

Stiles asiente de nuevo porque lo hace, realmente lo hace, y Derek sonríe borroso.

—Está bien. Eso es bueno. Pero tienes frío, y yo te cuidaré. Así que nos estamos levantando.

Stiles no está seguro de cómo levantarse, no es positivo dónde están sus piernas o cómo moverlas, y va a decir eso, pero luego el brazo de Derek está debajo de sus piernas y debajo de sus hombros y él está arriba y están se mueve y el techo se mueve sobre él, lo cual es un poco desconcertante, pero él sabe que Derek no lo dejará caer, así que solo se acerca a Derek y aplasta su cabeza contra su pecho.

Terminan en el baño, y Derek lo baja y lo ayuda a quitarse los bóxers, luego se inclina y abre el agua, y luego permanecen allí con Stiles apoyando todo su cuerpo contra Derek, quien quizás se está desvistiendo con una mano. Y luego la habitación se llena de vapor, y Derek mete a Stiles en la ducha y hace tanto calor que gime un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

Stiles asiente, porque el infierno sí, esto se siente fantástico, y los brazos de Derek lo rodean, sosteniéndolo, y él simplemente no quiere moverse. Pero Derek está frente a él, y él está duro, y Stiles quiere hacer algo por él, así que se agacha y agarra, pasando su mano a lo largo de la polla de Derek antes de que la mano de Derek se mueva de su hombro para agarrar su muñeca —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stiles se inclina para besarlo, y Derek le devuelve el beso por un segundo, luego retrocede y ugh, no, quiere estar cerca. —Quiero hacer que te sientas bien. —Aunque sale más como —Quiero hacerte sentir. —que es básicamente lo mismo.

Derek toca su frente para descansar contra la suya. —¿Puedes decirme tu palabra segura?

Él puede, pero no lo va a necesitar porque es Derek, así que solo dice: —Mmm.

—Entonces no. —Stiles gime, porque quiere, y Derek lo acerca más y les junta la boca. —No voy a hacer nada hasta que sepa que tiene la mente en mente para hacer toques si lo necesita.

Stiles se inclina hacia adelante y chupa la piel de Derek, en cambio, porque si no puede hacer eso, al menos quiere probarlo. Sin embargo, —tu piel no es lo suficientemente polvorienta. —Intenta chuparla otra vez, y Derek es tan musculoso que la piel no quiere separarse. —Y no te magullan. Deberías magullar más.

Derek se ríe. —Voy a trabajar en eso. ¿Estás lo suficientemente caliente?

—Mmhmm.

—Voy a lavarte ahora. —Y luego se aleja, y Stiles se balancea donde se está quedando mientras el agua corre sobre su cabeza, y ahora se acerca más a sí mismo, su cabeza se aclara, y ugh, probablemente va a hacer algo ahora. Como revisar sus planes de estudio o sus listas de lectura o...

Una mano se posa en la parte posterior de su cuello, luego se desliza por su espalda, jabonosa y resbaladiza. —Tienes que salir de tu cabeza.

—Bueno, necesitas salir de mi... cara. —Porque eso tenía sentido, con Derek parado detrás de él, con las manos deslizándose sobre sus costados (y riéndose, maldición). —Cállate. No te rías de mí.

—Nunca.

Stiles se recuesta contra él, porque es incluso más cálido que el agua (y porque Stiles es demasiado perezoso para mantenerse de pie en este momento), y desliza las manos con jabón sobre su estómago. —Mentiroso. —Se quedan allí por un minuto, las manos de Derek suben y bajan por la piel de Stiles, y luego Stiles comienza a pararse derecho, se aleja. —Debería...

Derek lo tira de nuevo. —No.

—... Lavarse. Puedo ocuparme de...

—Todavía no.

—... mí mismo. De verdad, Derek, ¿vas a seguir interrumpiéndome?

—Sí. —Cepilla sus labios sobre la unión entre el cuello de Stiles y su hombro, y Stiles se estremece. —Mientras sigas diciendo estupideces. No vas a hacer nada, excepto dejarme lavarte, y luego vamos a abrazarnos. Déjame cuidarte.

Realmente no puede discutir con eso, y suena bien, así que simplemente se recuesta contra Derek y cierra sus ojos contra el agua que cae sobre su cara.


End file.
